herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nymphs
Nymphs in Greek mythology and Latin mythology are minor female nature deities typically associated with a particular location or landform. Different from other goddesses, nymphs are generally regarded as divine spirits who animate nature, and are usually depicted as beautiful, young nubile maidens who love to dance and sing; their amorous freedom sets them apart from the restricted and chaste wives and daughters of the Greek polis. They are beloved by many and dwell in mountainous regions, meadows, woods, forests, the sky, groves, valleys, in trees, lakes, springs, rivers, brooks, freshwater, saltwater, ocean or seas, and streams they love and protect the animals, plants and other things that dwell over the different regions that they control. There are a lot of different Nymphs and each of the many subspecies has its own name depending on what they preside over. Mythology The Nymphs are the daughters of Ouranos and Gaea who were born when Kronos killed him. After death of Ouranos and before the defeat of the the Titans was when the Nymphs were born when the Olympians won the war Zeus and the gods had Atlas hold of the sky to separate Ouranos and Gaea so they could never be with each other again. They are not only know as minor goddesses but are also called spirits they are bound to the places they nurture, love and care. They can not die of age or illness the only way they die is when the region that they look after is destroyed. They were often be chased by the stick gods, demigods, Satyrs or human men for their beauty. The Nymphs would use their powers or ask the gods and goddesses who protected them to escape from the lust of those chased them sometimes changing into a plant, animal, stone, constellation, or a body of water. Not every thing that Nymphs change into is for protection some of them have been turned into monsters and cursed by the gods as punishment. While all Nymphs care and protect each of the regions that they live in and protect the animals there. Depending on the type of Nymph some species were kind and helped humans who were in that region and some spices were hostile to humans leading them to their doom. Each species is different the Nereids helped sailors and fishermen but the Sirens killed sailors. While most of the Nymphs are children of the Primordials Ouranos and Gaea some of the are children of the titans and Olympians as well. Some were even mortal women who had human parents and we're turned into Nymphs by the greek deities. Though some species are non hostile to humans and some species are hostile to humans they are all fertile beings that are associated with all the fertile things in their regions of nature that they control. Some groups of Nymphs are mentioned as healers or nurses they help the gods, mortals and animals by healing or nursing. Types of Nymphs *Nereids (sea, water) *Naiads (springs, streams, ponds, swamps, marshes, fountains, brooks, lakes, rivers, fresh water) *Dryads (forests, woods, trees, plants, earth) *Oceanids (ocean, salt water) *Oreads (mountains, caves, stone, earth) *Aurais/Auraes or Auras (wind, sky) *Nephelai (clouds, sky, weather) *Alseides (groves, earth) *Auloniads (pastures, grass, earth) *Napaeaes (woods, valleys, glens, grottoes, earth) *Asteriaes (stars) *Anthousai (flowers, earth) *Lampades (underworld) *Khione or Chione (snow) *Charites (the three graces) *Psamathe (sand Nereid) *Leimoniads (meadows, grass, earth) *Sylphs (air, sky) *Limnads (lake Naiads) *Pegaeaes (spring Naiads) *Potamides (river, stream Naiads) *The Muses (memories, knowledge, music, stories, poetry, songs, literatures, arts) *Themeides (keepers of artifacts) *Crinaeaes (fountain Naiads) *Eleionomaes (marsh Naiads) Nymph Possessions *All Nymphs (dresses or tunics) *Muses & other entertaining Nymphs (musical things, books, poems, art work) *Water Nymphs (stuff found in bodies of water, aquatic animals) *Land/Earth Nymphs (stuff found on land, land animals) *Plant Nymphs (plants, animals) *Sky Nymphs (animals that fly in the sky) *Stone Nymphs (stuff found in rocky areas, animals that live in rocky regions) *Artemis' Nymphs (hunting gear, wild animals) *Hecate's Lampades (torches, magical things, stuff found in the underworld) Category:Mythology Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fairies Category:Merfolk Category:Aquatic Category:Ingenue Category:Nurturer Category:Damsel in distress Category:Magic Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heroic Species Category:Deities Category:Noncorporeal Category:Immortals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Paranormal Category:Force of Nature Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Energy Beings Category:Former Humans